icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2001 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 2001 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament involved 12 schools playing in single-elimination play to determine the national champion of men's NCAA Division I college ice hockey. The final event was played at Pepsi Arena, Albany, New York. Boston College, coached by Jerry York, won its first national title since 1949 by defeating North Dakota, 3-2, in overtime on April 7 on a goal scored by sophomore forward Krys Kolanos just 4:43 into the extra session. The Eagles had advanced to the title game after a 4-2 victory over Michigan in one semifinal on April 5, while the national runners-up Fighting Sioux, coached by Dean Blais, shut out Michigan State, 2-0, in the other semifinal earlier that day. BC, which finished the season with a record of 33-8-2, earned its first NCAA hockey crown in 52 years by besting the three schools that had eliminated it in the three previous Frozen Fours: Maine (1999); Michigan (1998) and; North Dakota (2000). 2001 was the first year in which the MAAC received an automatic bid into the NCAA tournament, with their representative being the Mercyhurst Lakers. Also, 2001 was the first year Frozen Four patches would debut and be worn by the final four teams. Qualifying teams The at-large bids and seeding for each team in the tournament were announced after the conference tournaments concluded on March 17, 2001. The Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) had five teams receive a berth in the tournament, Hockey East had three teams receive a berth in the tournament, Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) had two berths, while the ECAC and the Metro Atlantic Athletic Conference (MAAC) each received one entry into the tournament, with the latter making its first appearance in the NCAA championship. Number in parentheses denotes overall seed in the tournament. Game locations * East Regional – Centrum Centre, Worcester, Massachusetts * West Regional – Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, Michigan * Frozen Four – Pepsi Arena, Albany, New York Bracket Regionals Frozen Four Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Regional Quarterfinals West Regional (3) Michigan vs. (6) Mercyhurst |score1 = 4 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/24/michigan-survives-mercyhurst-on-hilberts-late-goal/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Huntzicker) Scott Matzka – 07:11 Mike Cammalleri – 07:17 |1-1-2 = 03:31 – PP – Mike Muldoon (Goulet) 18:31 – Brad Olsen |1-3-1 = (Shouneyia, Komisarek) Mark Kosick – PP – 09:22 (Vancik, Cammalleri) Andy Hilbert – GW – 16:27 |1-3-2 = 06:15 – PP – Adam Tackaberry (Robinson, Gould) |goalie1-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 21 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Peter Aubry ( 47 saves / 51 shots )}} (4) Wisconsin vs. (5) Providence |score1 = 4 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/24/heatley-keys-badger-win-over-friars/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Heatley, Boeser) Matt Hussey – 01:42 |1-2-1 = (Davyduke, Boeser) Dany Heatley – GW PP – 04:07 (Hussey, Doman) Matt Murray – 11:17 |1-2-2 = 18:41 – Adam Lee (Suderman, Picinic) |1-3-1 = (Davyduke) Andy Wheeler – 13:52 |goalie1-1 = Graham Melanson ( 32 saves / 33 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Nolan Schaefer ( 25 saves / 29 shots )}} East Regional (3) Colorado College vs. (6) St. Lawrence |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/23/manning-scores-winner-as-tigers-claim-double-ot-thriller/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Cullen) Peter Sejna – 10:22 |1-2-1 = (Sejna) Noah Clarke – PP – 10:51 |1-2-2 = 07:36 – PP – Erik Anderson (Gellard, Bartlett) |1-3-2 = 07:26 – Russ Bartlett (Veneruzzo, Clarance) |1-4-1 = (Morrison, Sejna) Paul Manning – GW – 03:30 |goalie1-1 = Jeff Sanger ( 30 saves / 32 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jeremy Symington ( 46 saves / 49 shots )}} (4) Minnesota vs. (5) Maine |score1 = 4 – 5 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/23/liscak-sends-black-bears-into-quarters/ |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Westrum, Leopold) John Pohl – PP – 07:50 |1-1-2 = 19:54 – PP – Todd Jackson (Liscak, Janik) |1-2-1 = (Pohl, Westrum) Grant Potulny – 08:44 |1-2-2 = 10:40 – Lucas Lawson (Kerluke, Kariya) |1-3-1 = (Mills, Leopold) Grant Potulny – PP – 07:02 (Martin, Pohl) Erik Westrum – 09:26 |1-3-2 = 02:58 – PP – Doug Janik (Dimitrakos, Reimann) 19:57 – EA PP – Michael Schutte (Dimitrakos, Kariya) |1-4-2 = 13:04 – GW – Robert Liscak |goalie1-1 = Adam Hauser ( 34 saves / 39 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Matt Yeats ( 40 saves / 44 shots )}} Regional Semifinals West Regional (1) Michigan State vs. (4) Wisconsin |score1 = 5 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/25/miller-spartans-shut-down-badgers-for-frozen-four-berth/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Jon Insana – 07:45 (Fast, Ferguson) Sean Patchell – GW PP – 19:02 |1-2-1 = (Patchell) John Nail – 09:04 (Maloney, Dolyny) Jon Goodenow – PP – 11:50 |1-2-2 = 08:52 – PP – Matt Hussey (Wheeler, Bourque) |1-3-1 = (Goodenow, Maloney) Rustyn Dolyny – PP – 05:42 |goalie1-1 = Ryan Miller ( 25 saves / 26 shots ) / Joe Blackburn ( 2 saves / 2 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Graham Melanson ( 25 saves / 30 shots ) / Scott Kabotoff ( 3 saves / 3 shots )}} (2) St. Cloud State vs. (3) Michigan |score1 = 3 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/25/seniors-step-up-for-wolverines/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 13:30 – PP – Mark Kosick (Komisarek, Roemensky) 17:59 – Josh Langfeld (Kosick, Huntzicker) |1-2-1 = (DiCasmirro) Brandon Sampair – 06:38 |1-2-2 = 17:19 – Mike Cammalleri (Koch, Hibert) |1-3-1 = (Arnason) Mark Hartigan – PP – 01:24 (Motzko, Cullen) Keith Anderson – PP – 14:52 |1-3-2 = 03:20 – GW – Geoff Koch (Hibert) |goalie1-1 = Scott Meyer ( 29 saves / 33 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Josh Blackburn ( 18 saves / 21 shots )}} East Regional (1) Boston College vs. (5) Maine |score1 = 3 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/24/eagles-reach-fourth-straight-frozen-four/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-3-1 = (Hughes, Allen) Jeff Giuliano – PP – 00:35 (Kolanos, Voce) Chuck Kobasew – GW – 06:15 (Orpik, Kolanos) Rob Scuderi – PP – 17:31 |1-3-2 = 01:41 – Michael Schutte (Trattnig, Kariya) |goalie1-1 = Scott Clemmensen ( 29 saves / 30 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Matt Yeats ( 23 saves / 26 shots )}} (2) North Dakota vs. (3) Colorado College |score1 = 4 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/24/sioux-march-on-to-albany/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Panzer, Bayda) Bryan Lundbohm – 06:24 |1-2-1 = (Bayda, Panzer) Bryan Lundbohm – GW – 16:09 |1-2-2 = 10:59 – Alex Kim (Clarke) |1-3-1 = (Panzer, B. Lundbohm) Ryan Bayda – 10:33 (Panzer, B. Lundbohm) Ryan Bayda – 13:20 |goalie1-1 = Karl Goehring ( 28 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jeff Sanger ( 35 saves / 39 shots )}} Frozen Four National Semifinal (W1) Michigan State vs. (E2) North Dakota |score1 = 0 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/04/05/goehring-sioux-shut-down-spartans-for-return-to-title-game/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 01:15 – GW – Kevin Spiewak (Notermann, D. Lundbohm) 15:32 – PP – Ryan Bayda (B. Lundbohm, Roche) |goalie1-1 = Ryan Miller ( 34 saves / 36 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Karl Goehring ( 30 saves / 30 shots )}} (E1) Boston College vs. (W3) Michigan |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/04/05/bc-returns-to-title-game-with-win-over-michigan/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Voce, Scuderi) Chuck Kobasew – 10:06 (Allen, Gionta) Ben Eaves – PP – 14:29 |1-2-1 = (Scuderi, Orpik) Chuck Kobasew – GW PP – 11:38 |1-2-2 = 12:24 – John Shouneyia (Jillson, Langfeld) |1-3-1 = Ben Eaves – EN – 19:39 |1-3-2 = 05:12 – Mike Cammalleri (Huntzicker) |goalie1-1 = Scott Clemmensen ( 31 saves / 33 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Josh Blackburn ( 32 saves / 35 shots )}} National Championship (E1) Boston College vs. (W2) North Dakota |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/04/07/kolanos-ends-bc-title-drought-in-ot/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 }} All-Tournament Team *G: Scott Clemmensen (Boston College) *D: Travis Roche (North Dakota) *D: Rob Scuderi (Boston College) *F: Chuck Kobasew* (Boston College) *F: Krys Kolanos (Boston College) *F: Bryan Lundbohm (North Dakota) * Most Outstanding Player(s) Record by conference See also *2001 Frozen Four References Category:2001 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments